Question: $ -54\% - 0.5 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -54\% = -\dfrac{54}{100} = -0.54 $ Now we have: $ -0.54 - 0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.54 - 0.5 = -1.04 $